


snake, rabbit, panther

by isaiah_is_the_blob



Category: Original Work
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah_is_the_blob/pseuds/isaiah_is_the_blob
Summary: A scene of wilderness hunting.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	snake, rabbit, panther

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/gifts).



Snake, rabbit, panther.


End file.
